The general sliding doors (may be glass doors driven electrically) can provide partition function and do not take much space during opening and closing, thus are widely used. For instance they are commonly used on shops or bathrooms to separate an inner room and an outer room. Some sliding doors are fixedly fastened to the ceiling. Some other sliding doors have the top portion spaced from the ceiling at a selected distance to provide desired air ventilation and light projection effect. Some sliding doors are mounted onto one side of a glass fixed panel to facilitate opening and closing of the sliding doors. There are also sliding doors installed on display windows of shops. The display windows have a glass fixed panel on one side and a sliding door on another side that can be opened or closed.
Depending on installation sites of the sliding door, different types of tracks have to be provided. For instance, if a track is provided for moving a sliding door, the track also has to provide a clipping trough on another side to fasten and clip a glass fixed panel. To install the sliding door on the left side and right side the profile of the track is also different. Because of installation sites vary widely the conventional fixed track cannot be flexibly adapted, thus is not convenient in use.